evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Fairy World
thumb|300px|The Anti-Fairy World The Anti-Fairy World is the homeworld Hell-Dimension of the Anti-Fairies, including; The Anti-Fairy Council, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop. Due to the Anti-Fairies being imprisoned by Jorgen Von Strangle at the Anti-Fairy World Entrance, Anti-Fairy World did not appear for a long time. Information Anti-Fairy World is dark and blue with a blood-red sky and clouds, unlike Fairy World, which is bright and pink with a colorful purple sky, and also it Anti-Big Wand and other buildings in this world are twisted and vile looking. The supreme authority is the Anti-Fairy Council and the leader of the Anti-Fairies is Anti-Cosmo. Briefly Anti-Fairy World was turned into a sweet happy world covered with niceness and cuteness when Foop redesigned the world for his own amusement after draining out the Anti-Big Wand's Power. But it were later reverted to normal by Foop's crying along with the other worlds that Foop terrorized in his rampage. In the episode "Blue Angel", Chloe Carmichael's kindness drains the power from the Big Anti-Fairy Wand and turns Anti-Fairy World into colorful place full of flowers, birds and lolipops (much like in Anti-Poof episode), so Foop is assigned by the Anti-Fairy Council to make Chloe angry and turn her into bad person. Geography Its clouds are usually black storm clouds and its structures are twisted and evil looking, but also broken and dilapidated. It includes areas like Anti-Cosmo's Castle, and the Big Anti-Fairy Wand. There is also a purple tinted rainbow which seems to have thorns covering it, possibly to keep other people out. The Anti-Fairy World sign is made of wood and the words are yellow, there is also barbed wire in front of it and apart from it, the barbed wire is in whole Anti-Fairy World. In various places there are black, withered and evil-looking shrubs and trees. Inhabitants The Anti-Fairies are the evil fairies citizens of Anti-Fairy World, and include characters such as Anti-Jorgen, Anti-Tooth Fairy, Anti-Cupid, the Anti-Fairy Council and Anti-Sparky. Other evil pets, along with the Grim Reaper also reside there in the Anti-Fairy World Pet Store. Anti-Fairy Council The Anti-Fairy Council is formed by the supreme judges in Anti-Fairy World. They're the supreme authority in their dimension and they are headquartered is in their dark chambers at their castle. Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosmo is the leader of the Anti-Fairies, Anti-Wanda's husband and Foop's father. He is smarter than his good counterpart, Cosmo, and lives in his Castle and he makes meetings there making evil plans. Anti-Wanda Anti-Wanda is Anti-Cosmo's wife and right-hand and Foop's mother. She is not smart as her good counterpart, Wanda, and she looks to eat sandwiches with her feet. She lives in Anti-Cosmo's Castle with her family. Foop Foop (or Anti-Poof), is the Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's son. He is a little bit smart as his father and wants to destroy Poof, because he is the second fairy baby to be born in many years and does not wants to share the spotlight. He also wants to destroy Timmy Turner for defeating him over and over. Gallery Anti-Fairy Council Chambers.jpg AntiPoof091.jpg AntiPoof192.jpg Man'sworstfriend038.png|Anti-Fairy World Pet Store Category:Evil Realms Category:Hell-Dimensions Category:Eldritch Locations Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Prisons Category:Oppression Category:Conflicts Category:Torture Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Execution Category:Cataclysm Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Technology Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Contradictory